


Sleep is Better With Three

by arrafrost



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvel Red Team, Sleep Deprivation, Threesome - M/M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is up for the third night in a row trying to distract himself by working but Matt can see through him because he's as worried about Wade as Peter is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep is Better With Three

“You need to go to sleep, Peter.” Matt’s voice was a distant echo from Peter’s doorway. He was far too focused on the project in front of him. There was too much science to do that sleep was going to have to take a backseat tonight. He had equations to figure out and high tech advancements on his suit and webshooters to finish. How could one put sleep into the equation?

“No thanks, Matty. You go ahead. I need to finish this before the morning.” Peter didn’t turn, didn’t lift his eyes from his screen even when he jotted down his new calculations on the paper at his desk.

“Peter. It’s three am. You haven’t slept in three days.”

“I took a nap this afternoon.” Peter’s argument flew from his lip mere seconds after Matt’s accusation. 

Matt sighed and stepped further into the room. “You nearly passed out in your fruit loops.”

“Cheerios. Manly heroes eat cheerios.” Peter quipped, hand shaking as he scribbled down more discoveries or possible discoveries… things were starting to blur between what was actually on the screen and what was in his imagination. It only meant he required more coffee.

“Sound like anyone we know?”

“The fact that I need more coffee? Don’t worry, Tony’s not actually my dad as much as Wade goes on about that alternate reality where he and Cap are my parents… how weird would that be?” Was it just Peter or were the numbers on the screen rearranging themselves to predict the next possible end of the world?

“You never said… Peter I meant about the Cheerios. You’re not making any sense, you need to go to bed.”

“Very few geniuses make sense, that doesn’t mean we all need to be put into a comatose state.” Peter snapped, dropping his pencil to rub frantically at his eyes. These numbers needed to straighten themselves out. It was getting more and more difficult to read them let alone perform mathematical equations with them. 

“Peter…” The young boy jumped when he felt Matt’s hands squeeze his shoulders. He tensed up immediately at the closeness, it wasn’t… it wasn’t right. In this moment, at least. Right now he didn’t need or want physical contact. He wanted to get his work done.

“Matty, please just let me work. I promise I’ll crash after I get this finished but right now-“

“Staying up isn’t going to bring Wade back any faster.”

Peter froze. His mind skittered to a halt and he found himself blinking rapidly for a curious reason. “I- I don’t know what you’re talking about. He has nothing to do with my work.”

“He’s been gone for five days and he hasn’t called. I’m just as worried about him as you are.” Matt’s fingers kneaded into the knots on Peter’s shoulders, of which there was an abundance of because of how much stress he had been under the past few days. 

“I’m not worried.” Peter all but choked out. Everything in the room was making him dizzy enough to grab the desk for support. “Wa… He’s an idiot. He gets himself into trouble all the time and doesn’t think that calling us to let us know what’s going on is important. That’s totally fine. It’s who he is. I knew and accepted that long before you came into the picture Matty.”

It was a low blow. Peter didn’t mean to say it because it wasn’t fair. True, Peter and Wade had been in a relationship for nearly a year before Matt came into the relationship but it didn’t make him less important in their triad. The three of them were in this together and they loved each other equally - flaws and all. They’d been functioning together so long now that it was weird and almost unsettling to imagine one of them not present in the relationship.

Matt didn’t seem upset by the unintentional insult. His lips pressed a soft kiss to the back of Peter’s head, he even ignored the fact that Peter’s hair was greasy and unkempt from the lack of showering he’d been doing along with his self-induced insomnia. 

“He’ll come home, Peter. Wade’s a flake but he’d never flake on us.”

Peter couldn’t help the tremble that ran through his body. Matt had flipped the floodgate switch and there was no stopping it. “He didn’t even say goodbye when he left. Just left a scribbled note that I could barely read and he’s never been gone this long without calling. He always calls and it’s usually while he’s fighting. Matty I just want him to come home…”

Matt’s hands slipped down Peter’s chest, pulling him into a tight embrace. “He will. He’ll come back.” 

The reassuring whisper wasn’t enough to keep Peter from breaking down. It had been nearly three days without sleep and each minute that he’d been conscious was spent wondering what he did wrong. Why would Wade would disappear on them after so long? Why wouldn’t he say anything to them about it if he didn’t want to be in this three-way relationship anymore? It all came down to one thing Wade had said to Peter after Matt first came in. It had only been for sexual threesomes at the start but it gradually evolved into more… and one night when it was just Peter and Wade. Wade had looked Peter in the eye and Peter couldn’t remember a time when Wade had been more serious.  _“He’s better for you than me. You two could have a good relationship and I wouldn’t need to be here to hinder things anymore. I’ll only bring you two down. If you want that. You can tell me. And I’ll disappear.”_

Peter hiccuped as his tears streamed down his cheeks and he leaned back into Matty’s warm embrace. What had they done to make Wade think they wanted him gone? Why would Wade ever think Peter could be happy without him?

“Come to bed.” Matt whispered and Peter went without resistance as Matt led him down the hallway to their shared bedroom. They each had their own offices in the apartment for work but they all shared the one king sized bed at the end of the hall. Tonight, as Peter crawled underneath the covers after Matt stripped him of his t-shirt and jeans, it felt empty. Even as Matt snuggled up behind him and pulled him to his chest, it didn’t feel the same. 

The exhaustion caught up with Peter within moments, however, and he dozed off into a fitful sleep. His dreams didn’t help him in the slightest as he imaged Wade in battle, fighting on his own and ending up reattaching his arm in an abandoned warehouse because he had nowhere else to go.

Peter woke up minutes or hours later - he couldn’t tell but his vision was blurry and he felt drowsy, as if he hadn’t gotten nearly enough sleep to be conscious again which would have been true if Peter had slept for eight hours. The room was still dark, definitely not morning yet, but the doorway was open and loud shuffling sounded throughout the room. 

Sitting up without disturbing Matt, Peter adjusted his vision and squinted to see a vaguely familiar figure squirming out of his suit at the end of the bed. “Wade?” His voice croaked and instantly Wade spun around to stare Peter in the eyes. His mask was off, as was the top of his suit, he was only struggling with his bottoms now because he forgot to take his boots off - regardless of how many times Matt scolded him about leaving them at the front door.

“Hey baby boy. Sorry didn’t mean to wake you.” He mumbled softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and Peter gave him long enough to kick off his boots before he lunged forward and pulled him back onto the bed with them. “Pete wha-“

“I swear to god if you ever leave us like that again without any explanation!” Peter practically sobbed against Wade’s shoulder, arms squeezing tight around his torso.

“I had a mission. It was-“

“Don’t care.” Peter cut him off, pulling Wade to lay down next to him. Wade went willingly, only taking long enough to squirm out of his pants before turn around in Peter’s arms and pressing his forehead against the young hero’s. 

“You haven’t slept.” Wade stated, eyes searching Peter’s face and taking in all the details that clearly showed the lack of sleep in Peter’s life during the days Wade was missing. 

“You didn’t call.” Was Peter’s retort.

“Fair enough,” Wade shrugged and wrapped his arms around Peter and placing a flat palm on Matt’s chest. “I’m back so you can stop worrying Mr. Professional Lawyer.”

Matt chuckled and shifted in closer to lay his arm over Peter and caress his hand down Wade’s side. “You didn’t leave your boots at the front door.”

“Everyone has a fight to pick!”

Peter laughed and buried his face in Wade’s neck, breathing in his scent and savoring the warmth of the bodies that were pressing into him from both sides. This was what sleep was supposed to feel like. Warm, comforting, and surrounded by the men he loved. Even if Wade and Matt continued to bicker about proper relationship etiquette that centered around calling regularly and not treading mud on the carpet. That didn’t matter. Wade didn’t leave them and Peter could finally find it in himself to fall asleep. And if he threw a leg over Wade’s and clung tightly to Wade’s torso to make sure the man wouldn’t be able to move during the night… that was only a further comfort in assisting his ability to have a proper twelve hour sleep to make up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> More Marvel Red Team on my [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/masterpost#MRT)


End file.
